Warriors: Twins of StarClan
by Haileyamandar
Summary: Something is lurking in the Forest of Darkness. Something evil and powerful. And as it sets its sights on two kits of ThunderClan, a prophecy unveils itself, and now StarClan and Forest Cats alike are threatened by a mysterious power beyond imagination.
1. Clan Hierarchy

Okay, everyone! I've thought about it, and I would really enjoy writing a chapter story for Warriors, using my very own creations that I used to role-play with. I would like to attempt a unique story that has only a few cliché ideas (I mean, come on, how can you not be cliché just a little bit with Warriors?) and lots of exciting drama. Hopefully I can accomplish what I have set in mind – a 30-chapter or so story featuring original characters and an over-all original plot.

So, let's get started here. I will now list the Clan hierarchy, including every ThunderClan member, since that will be the main Clan of this story. Keep in mind that I took almost an hour coming up with these names and characters, and any similarities in name, colors, or personalities is mere coincidence. I have in no way copied any other person's characters and ideas.

* * *

**ThunderClan  
**Leader: Humblestar (tom)  
Deputy: Nimbleclaw (tom)  
Medicine Cat: Flowerpelt (she-cat)  
Senior Warriors: Tigerfang (tom), Willowpelt (she-cat)  
Warriors: Blackwhisker (tom), Hawkfur (she-cat), Skyheart (she-cat), Shadowheart (tom), Crimsonleg (tom)  
Apprentices: Softpaw (she-cat), Lizardpaw (tom)  
Queens: Melodylight (she-cat) – Kits- Moonkit, Sunkit  
Elders: Rosefeather (she-cat), Treeleaf (tom)

* * *

**RiverClan  
**Leader: Snowstar (she-cat)  
Deputy: Gingerthroat (she-cat)  
Medicine Cat: Luckheart (tom)

* * *

**ShadowClan  
**Leader: Brownstar (tom)  
Deputy: Longclaw (tom)  
Medicine Cat: Grayfur (tom)

* * *

**WindClan****  
**Leader: Fernstar (she-cat)  
Deputy: Glorysong (tom)  
Medicine Cat: Whitefoot (she-cat)

* * *

**Summary**  
Moonkit and Sunkit are two normal kits of ThunderClan; they like to play, cause mischief, and each have special ambitions within their own Clan. Their Clan is proud of them and they're proud to call themselves loyal ThunderClan cats.

But there is something evil lurking in the Forest of Darkness, and it sets its sights on the two kits with unwavering intention. Now, Forest Cats and StarClan alike have a reason to fear two innocent kits as they reach apprentice hood. Not even StarClan is prepared for the gift that the evil from the Forest of Darkness places upon Moonkit and Sunkit.

Be prepared, for a 'grand revelation'.

* * *

Check out my profile for some descriptive images on my Warriors characters!

Read on ahead, to _Warriors: Twins of StarClan_!


	2. Chapter One: Prologue

A cold breeze drifted through dry, brittle leaves of an ancient oak, scattering them across the cool earth. Ignoring the ever-present tingling in his paw-pads, a lithe form slunk across an open clearing, head and tail raised high even despite his circumstances.

The icy winds suddenly stopped and all was quiet, a signal that only the creature was familiar with. He flicked his black ears and moved forward curiously, his dull yellow eyes searching the near-distance with such a sharpness that was unusual for a creature in the blackness of the night.

Leaping down a small hill, he found his way to a circular puddle. Although there was no wind whatsoever, the acrid liquid was fluttering with slow ripples. As the dark animal rested his body next to the water, he peered down intently into its depths. He saw no reflection in the water; in this dead environment, such a thing was unheard of.

Cackles erupted from the animal's larynx as he concentrated on the watery deep's surface. The ripples intensified, and within moments images began to appear in a misty swirl of colors and life.

Within the images was a she-cat lying on her side, her belly heaving from the stresses from her efforts. Next to her crouched another she-cat, strikingly beautiful with golden fur and a young face. Her eyes were green and always filled with the determination and ferocity of a mother she-cat, as if she was constantly protecting her kits from danger. In reality, she was the Clan medicine cat, and she was like a mother, except on a much larger scale.

A sharp noise caused the black-furred tom to bare his fangs in annoyance. He watched as the medicine cat sniffed at two damp bundles in the dirt as they mewed obnoxiously loud.

"Well done, Melodylight. You gave birth to a tom and a she-cat, two new healthy warriors for ThunderClan."

Her voice, though barely a whisper through the mists of the puddle, was pleasurable even for a tom who had been dead for moons upon moons.

The mother of the two kits lifted her head and nudged the scrambling babies to her teats, then merely dropped her head back in the dust in exhaustion.

She, too, spoke, in a hoarse, tired voice, "I give you my thanks, Flowerpelt."

The medicine cat dipped her head with a smile, not needing to say anymore. "Get some rest, then."

The cat at the puddle flicked his tail and smiled at the two kits.

The first, a tom, was black furred with white-tipped ears, paws, and tail. What was most unusual was the white speck of fur that was on his left cheek, near to his nose.

His sister mirrored him. With dark ginger fur, she too had the same markings of her brother, except in black. Black-tipped ears, paws, and tail. Her right nose had a black speck.

These kits were special. Even Flowerpelt, who was watching the kits feed at their mother's belly, could clearly see something spectacular about the new warriors, but she said nothing to Melodylight. Instead, her face was plastered with one emotion - suspicious awe.

As if on cue, the black tom stood up, never taking his eyes from the images in the water. He stepped into the murky liquid only to have his paw swallowed up in complete blackness. One paw at a time, he disappeared into the water, as if it wasn't existent - merely an illusion. He walked forward on a path that sloped downward, and even though it was completely black all around him, he instinctively knew in which direction to go.

Several moments passed and suddenly he was able to see the image of the nursery in front of his eyes. He stepped inside, now entering the world like it was another dimension.

The tom stepped around Flowerpelt and padded towards the mother and her two kits, now towering over them with nothing but hunger in his eyes. It was as if he was invisible to Flowerpelt's eyes, because she did not notice him and instead stared right through his body.

Melodylight appeared to be falling asleep, and the kits squirmed and kneaded at her belly. All three of them were glowing, as if they were ghosts. Their life forces were his to claim, or at least, if only StarClan weren't in the way...

The thought of it alone sent searing anger rising up to the toms scarred ears, and he quickly shoved his nose into the black kit's body. The kit still squirmed, blind to the tom's presence. He suddenly let out a squeal, and Flowerpelt's ears perked forward. She lifted her eyes as if to stare at the invisible tom.

_She can sense me, _he thought, _I must be quick._

The tom's muzzle began to glow a dark purple, and the light raced into the little kit's body. His life spirit, before a pale green, was now covered in the purple essence, a sign that the process worked.

The tom grinned and next threw his nose on the newborn she-cat, repeating the process he had used on her brother. Now, she too glowed purple, and the deed was complete. The creature stood up and licked his lips, grinning from ear to ear. The next moment, he began to speak.

"I, Demon, hereby grant these two kits the powers of the Forest of Darkness, the Death Spirit, so that they may be the ones to destroy StarClan on my behalf. May the grand revelation be unlocked on the sixth moon!"

He then walked away from the family, only to look Flowerpelt in the eyes. She returned the stare as if she could see him clearly, but he knew that she didn't. It wasn't possible, even for a medicine cat. She could merely sense him. The golden she-cat looked away and eyed the two feeding kits wearily, obviously suspicious of the atmosphere.

The black-furred tom stepped up to her and swiveled his head around her neck, to whisper in her ear in a deathly, quiet voice.

"Precious Healer... Image of beauty."

Flowerpelt narrowed her ears, flicking her ear as the cold breath ruffled it. She had heard the whisper, and now she knew - evil had awakened.

Demon walked away with a cruel smirk, and headed back to his realm, the Dark Forest.


	3. Chapter Two

**Keep a lookout. Might redo this chapter in the future to make it less rushed. Or, if you like it this way, let me know! ;)** **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Come _on_, Sunkit! You're as slow as a tortish!"

Sunkit rolled her dark green eyes, acutely aware that they were breaking the Warrior Code by sneaking out of camp. It wasn't the first time, either, and in fact, they were already in trouble for doing it four sunrises ago.

"It's _tortoise_, not _tortish_, Moonkit. And how would you know how slow a tortoise is? You've never even seen one!"

Moonkit stopped his sneaking to turn around and smile at his younger sister. "Well, Momma says they're slow."

It was the beginning of dawn, the sun just barely brimming over the ends of the earth. Both kits, now four moons old, were already several tail-lengths into their big escapee from camp, though Sunkit wasn't very thrilled about it. She'd rather be doing something useful in camp instead of running off to cause more trouble. Not that a kit could do much around camp.

"So where d'you wanna go? Sandy Hello?" Sunkit asked as she struggled to catch up to her brother, who was getting ready to leap across a fallen tree.

"Sandy _Hollow_. Tigerfang says it's where they go to train the apprentices." He managed a great leap (which was rather over excessive due to the size of the dead tree) over the log and landed gracefully on the other side.

Sunkit, on the other hand, was a bit clumsier and had more trouble managing to hop over it in one leap. After moments of preparation, she hopped up and scraped a foot on the rough bark, but managed to make it over in one piece.

Moonkit giggled in glee, but Sunkit was looking at her cut with a pout on her pretty muzzle. She fluffed up her kitten fur and began to quiver. "It hurts..."

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad," her brother protested, but Sunkit was not convinced and began to cry.

The ebony tom perked his ears at his sister's quiet sob. He padded over to her and rasped his tongue across her forehead, as if to comfort her. He bent down and sniffed at her leg. "Here, let me see it."

She scooted her back leg towards him so he could examine it. It was just a small sting, but it had blood oozing out of it. He began to groom it gently with his rough tongue, making the she-cat flinch slightly.

After about a minute, Sunkit purred with comfort. "Thanks, Brother. It feels better already." She flashed her pearly fangs in a bright smile, making Moonkit smile, too. He loved how she was able to smile so quickly, even after being hurt.

"Let's go find that Sandy Hallow," she mewed, and she began to run - with a limp - to the Southeast. The two kits raced away into the distance, unaware of a danger that was lurking in the nearby bushes.

It took a little longer than expected for them to reach the hallow, considering Sunkit's limp, but still, it wasn't a very long voyage at all.

When the two kits had reached the dusty indent in the ground, they immediately raced down the terrain in glee, their tails held high and puffed with excitement.

"This has to be the Sandy Hallow!" Moonkit practically screamed, looking over at his ginger sister. "Just look at all these pawprints!"

"Yeah," the she-kit answered with huge eyes. "And I can smell other cat scents!" She ran around in tight circles, conveniently forgetting about the small gash in her leg. Moonkit watched her crazy antics with laughter, until something caught his attention. He parted his jaws and took a whiff of the air, scenting something he had never smelled before. It was weird... Like a mix of several different smells all combined into one. He dismissed it, however, and aimed a quick leap at his sister. Together they tumbled in mass of black and orange fur on the flat, hard floor.

Sunkit had Moonkit pinned on his back, but the bigger tom easily shoved her aside and pawed at her shoulder playfully. She squeaked and prepared a retaliating bite at his ear, but she was interrupted by a loud, rough noise just above the hollow.

They both stopped wrestling and looked up just in time to see a small, pudgy animal lumbering towards them at a high speed. Moonkit bared his teeth and stood his ground, but Sunkit was about to skip away in fear when the animal suddenly stopped and stared at the two kittens with round, black eyes. A pink tongue lolled out of the side of its mouth, and it wagged its golden tail furiously. Both kits pinned their ears against their skull as it let out another sharp yap.

Instantly, as if on a hidden cue, the animal came after them again, sharp baby teeth bared for biting.

Moonkit prepared himself to leap on the animal, which was easily half his size. He saw Sunkit out of the corner of his blue eye, hovering beside him in fear.

_I will protect Sunkit, no matter what!_

He never got to, because someone else suddenly knocked the golden creature to its side.

"Nimbleclaw!" Sunkit gasped, and Moonkit watched as the tom that came to their rescue aive the small animal several harsh swipes from his claws, sending the baby creature racing back up the slope to where it came from. Well, that didn't take much.

The two kits just stood there, trembling on their long legs. As quickly as Nimbleclaw came, another feline hopped down next to the deputy, her face betraying both worry and fear.

"And just what are you two doing back outside of camp? _Again_?" came her sharp voice, making both kits look down at their paws.

"Sorry, Skyheart," Sunkit quickly apologized.

"Yeah. Sorry," came Moonkit's mumble.

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to your deputy, who managed to find you two in time before you were killed!"

The wiry tom looked down at the culprits and merely scoffed. "Better yet, they can consult to Humblestar. Come," he growled in an unfriendly manner, turning around and flicking his tail for them to follow.

Moonkit and Sunkit both exchanged a glance, and they followed after the two warriors in a quiet sulk.

"Thanks a lot, Moonkit," Sunkit said under her breath, glaring at her brother unhappily.

Moonkit merely kept on walking, and said not a word.

They reached camp just as quickly as they had reached the Sandy Hallow, and unfortunately for the kits, about half of the Clan was expectantly waiting in the clearing for their return. The others must have been sent on patrols.

Nimbleclaw turned his tabby head around to see if they were still following him. They were, so he stopped short at the leader's den and hesitated before he entered.

"I hope you two realize that your punishment you have now is going to be even worse after we enter this den," he said quietly, staring ahead.

The two kits shared a glance again, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and afraid. The pretty silver she-cat next to them looked at them with sympathy, but you could still obviously see the fear and anger from before in her stature. As the three of them walked inside, Skyheart turned around from the entrance to go inform their mother that her babies had been found.

As Nimbleclaw heard Humblestar call for him to enter, he did just so, and the three cats took a seat in a comfortable spot in the den. Nimbleclaw rested behind the kits so they could be the ones to receive Humblestar's feirce gaze. Or, at least, that was what the deputy wanted to come. If he was leader, he wouldn't be as merciful as Humblestar tended to be.

Humblestar always made the kits' eyes grow wide with awe. They didn't often talk to the Clan leader casually, but whenever they did see him, he left an impression on them every time. Clan leaders tended to do that with kits.

The tom was big-framed with a beautiful, sleek pelt of mottled white and gray. His eyes were framed with gray, too, making him look as if he had black eyes. He was facing the wall, but when the two kits settled down in front of him, he turned his green gaze on them both. He studied them for a moment before he spoke.

"So, Nimbleclaw and Skyheart found you after all. Do you realize how much fresh-kill they could have caught by now if they were out hunting instead of fetching two kits from a wild adventure? The elders would be happy right now."

Sunkit held her head in shame, and Moonkit glanced away to his side. Humblestar narrowed his eyes.

"Even more importantly, your lives could have been lost. You could very well have joined StarClan earlier than expected. Is that for the good of the Clan?" He looked over at Nimbleclaw, dipping his head at the deputy in thanks. "Thank you for bringing these two back, Nimbleclaw."

The deputy nodded his head, and added in, "There was a dog on the territory, Humblestar."

Humblestar perked his ears forward, his eyes widening in alarm.

"It was just a pup, but it was big enough to kill these two here," he said, flicking his head down at the two kits. "I chased it away just in the nick of time. I'm positive that it was headed back towards two-leg place, where it seemed to have come from."

Sunkit perked her ears and gasped. That creature was a dog? She had heard stories about them from the elders plenty of times, but she never expected to see one so soon.

Once again, Humblestar dipped his head in thanks. "Still, there's a possibility now that the two-legs are letting their dogs run loose. We'll have to warn the Clan and tell the patrols to be extra cautious. As for you two," he said, looking back at the two quiet younglings, "now the severity of the situation is even higher, since your lives were that close to being taken. It was only by StarClan that Nimbleclaw got to you in time."

Moonkit couldn't help but dig his claws into the dirt as he pictured his sister getting mauled by the dog. If Nimbleclaw hadn't been there in time... Would he have been able to protect Sunkit all by himself?

"Now for your fate. Since tending to the elders' ticks wasn't enough of a punishment for you, I suppose you want something more." He paused for a moment, as if to think up of a perfect punishment for the kits. "For the next moon you will not only check the elders for ticks, but you will also change out their bedding, clear their dirt, and tend to their every whim. Do you understand?"

Both kits nodded hesitantly.

"But to make sure you won't break the Warrior Code again, I'll let you know ahead of time what your next punishment will be if you attempt another exploration outside of camp. If you break the rules one more time, I will have your apprenticeship a moon delayed."

"That's not fair!" Moonkit growled, standing up and arching his back.

"Nor is fair that Nimbleclaw and Skyheart had to stop what they were doing to go and find you, or that your parents had to sit at camp and worry about you, or that precious time was wasted that could have been used hunting or patrolling the borders. I suppose that life just isn't fair, is it?" Humblestar said, a warm smile spreading across his face. He gave a hearty chuckle and excused them with a flick of his tail.

"Go ahead and get right to work with your tasks. From now on, I expect you two to behave."


	4. Chapter Three

The two kits were quickly ushered into the nursery for the rest of the day, much to their disdain. Skyheart had led the frantic Melodylight to her kits, and the queen had quickly taken them under her wing, giving each of them furious licks all over until they thought they would suffocate.

"But Momma, I don't want to stay in the nursery all day!" The black and white tom was sitting on his haunches, staring out of the entrance of the nursery like there was no tomorrow.

Melodylight scoffed at him, continuing to groom her daughter. Sunkit said nothing and instead purred as her mother's tongue rasped at her back.

"You should of thought of that before you ran out of camp again, Moonkit. You must start thinking of the consequences before you go through with something," Melodylight retorted sternly, giving the back of the kit's head a glare. "It's not just bravery and power that makes a warrior. It's also a good sense of right, wrong, and when to run away from trouble."

Sunkit looked up at her mother's green gaze, twitching her black whiskers. "I don't like what warriors do. Why do we have to fight the other Clan's, Momma? Then Flowerpelt wouldn't have to be so busy, either."

ThunderClan had recently ended a short period of war with RiverClan, but not without scars. Gorgepelt and his apprentice, Poppypaw, had taken the fall in an ambush a couple of moons ago near Sunningrocks. Humblestar, however angry with RiverClan's immoral, dishonorable attack, had stopped the war peacefully before it went any further, and probably prevented other useless deaths from occurring. Humblestar was always greatly respected for his wisdom and self-control.

Melodylight blinked softly at Sunkit, and though she felt a twinge of pride at her daughter's compassion, she also knew how dangerous such thinking could be. "There have always been four Clans in the forest. If that ever changed, we would no longer have the privilege of being called warriors. Besides, who are we to challenge StarClan's arrangement?"

Moonkit flicked his ears back at the mention of StarClan. For some reason, he always had trouble picturing a bunch of dead ancestral cats watching over four Clans. He turned around and walked away from the nursery entrance, settling down on his belly a tail-length away from the two she-cats.

"Momma?" he asked quietly, looking up at Melodylight. The queen returned his gaze expectantly, as did Sunkit.

"What really is StarClan all about?"

* * *

Flowerpelt was busy all morning. At the crack of dawn, Rosefeather had wandered into the medicine cat den, complaining about a tail-full of ticks, and Flowerpelt spent almost an hour dabbing mouse-bile onto the rotten pests. Immediately afterwards, Blackwhisker limped in, needing several thorns detached from his rump, which he had somehow sat on during a dawn patrol. Then as she thought she could finally get some breakfast, at least, Humblestar announced a full camp search for the missing Sunkit and Moonkit.

Flowerpelt chuckled as she munched on her small mouse, which Lizardpaw had brought for her a little while back. The two rambunctious kits were already in trouble for the same exact thing, and then they dare to commit their wrongdoing only a few days afterwards. It was if their sole purpose was to challenge Humblestar's authority.

But Flowerpelt had grown close to the two kits ever since they had been born, especially Sunkit, and she knew that everything they did had good, innocent intentions, even if they were breaking rules knowingly. Of course, there weren't many stories, if any at all, of bad kits who did evil things in their Clan.

_Evil things…_

She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she found herself constantly keeping a prying eye on the two kits. Every mistake they made, she watched closely, trying to search them for any sign of malevolence in their eyes.

Guilt seeped out of Flowerpelt's ears like a river as she slowly savored the mouse meat. It wasn't fair that she was so skeptical of them. After all, they really were normal kits. A bit more daring than the usual, but normal none-the-less.

But still… Something wasn't normal. She knew there was something there, only because, she was there at their birth. Boundaries had been crossed, and she had sensed it. But who, or what, exactly, was interested in the birth of two ThunderClan kits?

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Rock for a Clan meeting!"

As her thoughts were interrupted, Flowerpelt swallowed her morsel and quickly stood up. Humblestar had just called a Clan meeting, and since she wasn't informed about it, it must be important.

She padded out of her den and gave her legs a quick stretch, before heading towards the High Rock with the rest of her Clanmates. She took a seat near Tigerfang, a kind and warm senior warrior, whom she had become good friends with since the death of her own mentor, Waterfoot. The tom's name suited him sell, since he really looked like a tiger with his white fur and black stripes.

The rest of the Clan was quickly assembling beneath the towering rock, sharing the same curiosity as their medicine cat. Flowerpelt looked around, only to smile as she saw Moonkit trying to scramble with the rest of the Clan. His mother had quickly pushed him back inside of the nursery, and she wandered over to sit next to a she-cat named Hawkfur.

With her attention focused back on Humblestar, Flowerpelt studied her leader and quickly caught on that it was indeed urgent. Though he was a good at staying calm and keeping his posture, Flowerpelt had learned enough to know when he was even slightly worried. One look at his tensed shoulders was enough to tell her it was so.

"I would like to inform you all, incase you haven't heard, that Moonkit and Sunkit have been brought back to the Clan safe and sound. I thank you for your efforts, and as a reward I give permission for all of you to boss the two kits around whenever you see them."

The tom smiled wide, glancing at Melodylight with a kind gaze, to make sure the protective queen knew he was just being both humorous, and in a smaller portion, fair.

Flowerpelt could almost see the two kits reactions as they listened to Humblestar's announcement. Surely they wouldn't be too ecstatic about that piece of information.

Humblestar continued, "The punishment I gave them for violating the warrior code yet again, is constant care of the elders." He searched the crowd and stopped on two cats when he spotted them. "Treeleaf, Rosefeather, keep them busy for me, alright?"

The two elders purred and nodded respectfully, though everyone could tell that they were going to enjoy the constant attention from the two kits. Rosefeather and Treeleaf had a reputation of mentally tormenting young kits. With all due respect, it was _good-naturedly_.

Humblestar stopped smiling, however, and the air filled with apprehension.

"However, the two kits did do some good for the Clan, because it turns out that they ran across the path of a two-leg dog."

A couple of gasps came from a few warriors, one of them being Flowerpelt. But all was made clear in the next minute, as Humblestar looked down at his deputy.

"Nimbleclaw, go ahead and explain to them what happened, since you were there."

The dark tabby tom gave a quick nod and stood up, his amber eyes searching the crowd for no one in particular.

"As you know, Skyheart and I were the ones who came across the two kits at the Sandy Hallow, but we also discovered in the process the scent of a dog, with two-leg scent mingled with it.

"Just as we were about to bring Sunkit and Moonkit home, we watched a small pup come rushing out of the bushes towards the two kits, who were at the time wrestling in the hallow, completely unaware. Thankfully, though, I chased the dog off while Skyheart went to the kits, and they were spared."

A voice called out from the crowd, "It was just a pup? Are you sure it was owned by two-legs? It's not a stray?" The voice was of a tom with a black pelt and green eyes, whom was actually the father of Moonkit and Sunkit.

Nimbleclaw calmly and surely answered him, "I'm almost positive it was owned by two-legs. The scent was too powerful for it to have just been a stray."

"I agree, but of course, we can never be too sure. Two-legs are strange," Skyheart agreed, glancing up at Humblestar.

The gray and white tom nodded his head. "Skyheart is exactly right, which is the point of this meeting. I am ordering an extra patrol at dawn and sunset, but I want at least three warriors in the mid-day patrol. Keep a sharp eye out for any signs of dogs or two-legs, and most importantly, stay safe. Dogs can be our worst enemy if they discover our camp. Any questions?"

Every cat shook their head, except for Flowerpelt, who commented, "I'll probably need to restock on my herbs, just in case. I'm running low especially on Goldenrod."

"Very well," Humblestar replied. "It'd probably be best for you to take a warrior with you for the next couple of days, just in case. With that, this meeting is dismissed."

With the excuse, all cats parted and went back to their activities, while Flowerpelt went back into her den to finish her mouse.

So, a dog was on the territory today, and it could have killed Moonkit and Sunkit. The thought sickened her, almost enough for her to lose her appetite. _Almost. _The fresh-kill was, after all, a very late breakfast.

* * *

"_Keep them busy for me, alright?_" Moonkit mocked out loud, slumping down on the ground.

Sunkit merely groaned, only needing to think about all of the ticks she would be picking off of Rosefeather for the next several days. And that was more than likely going to be _a lot_ of ticks.

Rosefeather was actually Moonkit and Sunkit's grandmother. Many seasons back, when Rosefeather was a young warrior, she had taken a mate amongst ThunderClan and given birth to Shadowheart, who later fell in love with Melodylight. Shadowheart's father had since died, but the colorful she-cat was still living strong.

"Well, at least we got to see the Sandy Hello. Oops, I mean, Hallow."

"Yes, that's right, why don't you two tell me about that?"

The two kits practically jumped out of their fur as the voice came from nowhere, but recognition settled in and so they quickly hopped up and rushed towards the cat who was now settling down on the nursery floor.

"Dad! Hi! Did you hear? We were attacked by a humongous dog today at the Sandy Hallow!" Sunkit said it all in one breath as she hopped up and down in front of the ebony tom. Moonkit nodded, not bothering t repeat his sister.

"Well I sure did, my little Sunkit, and I'm mighty glad you came home alive today," Shadowheart answered, giving his ginger daughter a swipe with his tongue. His green graze traveled to his son, who was smiling up at him. "And I'm sure my brave warrior was protecting his little sister, am I right?"

Moonkit furiously nodded his head, and Shadowheart wondered how he didn't have whiplash by now. "Of course I was! I was ready to die for her! Just like a warrior would do!"

Shadowheart nodded his head slowly, closing his eyes for a moment as he thought of what to say. The two kits were surprised to see his expression change from pride, to seriousness.

"Listen, you two. I'm not proud of what you did today. I want you two to know that. It was very un warrior-like, and you had Humblestar, your mother, and I worried about you."

Both kits looked down at the ground and, having already heard this speech, nodded their heads meekly.

"One day, you two are going to be great ThunderClan warriors, respected by the whole forest. But you can only get there by following the warrior code and listening to the rules of the Clan. I had to do it when I was your age, too."

He flashed his teeth in a quick smile and licked each kit's forehead. He stood up on his legs and said a little more before leaving.

"Behave yourselves and listen to Rosefeather and Treeleaf. They were once brave and strong warriors, too."

"Those two old cats? I doubt that very much," Moonkit said, pouting.

Shadowheart merely laughed and turned away, heading out of the entrance of the nursery. Over his shoulder he called, "Get to work on those ticks now, and _maybe_ you'll be done by sunset!"


	5. Chapter Four

"Ah, Rosefeather, it seems we've got ourselves some company," Treeleaf purred, turning to his denmate. Rosefeather, a she-cat with orange and white fur, turned her amber gaze on the entrance of the den in time to see two kits sit down hesitantly.

Immediately, she recognized them and let out a laugh. "Moonkit and Sunkit, so good of you two to join us! Great StarClan, am I glad you came, too."

"Yes indeed! Your grandmother and I sure do love having you two around," Treeleaf agreed. He stretched for a moment, ruffling his gray fur, and then settled back in his warm spot.

Both kits tried their best to be their friendliest and simply nodded politely. Any moment now, they were sure they were going to be picking ticks of the old, haggy elders, or cracking thousands of fleas between their teeth.

Instead, Rosefeather ushered the kits further into the den, so the brother and sister sat down in-between both elders. Much to their surprise, she began to talk about their adventure outside of camp.

"So, we heard about how you two were charged by a dog. You two must have been very brave to stand your ground like that," the rambunctious she-cat purred.

"How did you know we didn't run away?" Sunkit asked curiously, and Moonkit agreed.

"Well, two energetic kits like you could have easily outran a mere puppy. Don't you agree, Treeleaf?"

The old tom nodded his head enthusiastically. "Oh yes, Moonkit and Sunkit are too clever and quick for a dumb dog. Why, back in my prime of day, I could outrun a pack of dogs from camp, to Sunningrocks, and back again!"

Rosefeather rolled her eyes and gave the old tom a hard poke from her outstretched paw. "Oh, please! You and I very well know that you were the slowest warrior this forest has ever seen! Maybe even as slow as the whole of LeopardClan before they got their gift of speed!"

As Treeleaf looked sullenly at the ground, Moonkit cocked his head and asked, "LeapordClan? I thought there was only four Clans in the forest?"

Rosefeather perked her ears and leaned in closer to the two kits. "You mean to tell me, youngsters, that Treeleaf and I haven't told you the stories of our ancestors?"

"StarClan, you mean? Because Momma tells us all about them," Sunkit said proudly, as if she was the smartest little she-kit there was.

The elder shook her head and purred, "No, my dear. Even StarClan has ancestors. Let me tell you a wonderful story…

"Long, long ago, before your parents time, even before my time, if you dare to believe me..." She stopped for a quick, witty chuckle, and continued, "Before there was any ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, or WindClan, there were only three Clans of the forest."

"What were their names? How did they get here?" Moonkit prodded, only to be cut off by Rosefeather's quirky stare.

"Hush, child! I was only beginning the story!" she said gently, and Moonkit embarrassingly shrunk back and nodded. Thus, she went on, "They were the three Clans of the big cat species. LionClan was a powerful Clan of big cats, whose pelts were as golden as the sun. They had big, shaggy manes on their heads and stood proudly before the other Clans.

"TigerClan was a Clan full of night hunters, who each had beautiful orange pelts with black stripes and broad faces. Their yellow eyes were the sharpest out of all the other Clans and they were the best stalkers.

"Lastly, there was LeapordClan. They were lean, swift cats with a gold pelt full of black spots like running paw prints. They could outrun the other Clans any day, and they were very proud."

Treeleaf started coughing for a couple of seconds, and after clearing his throat, he nodded ecstatically, his eyes shining brightly. "My favorite was always hearing about TigerClan. They are the most beautiful."

Sunkit frowned, apparently confused. "But, if these three Clans were before your time, how could you know what they look like?"

Both elders turned to each other and passed a strange look before returning their gaze to the younglings. Rosefeather lowered her head and leaned in close to the two kits, her eyes sparkling mischeviously.

"Would you like to know a secret?" she began, giving a great, wide smile.

Both kits looked behind them, as if to see if others were in earshot, and turned around to shake their heads madly. Like they would ever turn down a chance to hear a secret!

Treeleaf leaned in the same way and together the two elders, though a little off sync, both said a the same time, "Close your eyes."

Both kits immediately shut their eyes, Sunkit closing them so tight that she could see spots.

"The secret is that inside of all of us lives each of the three big cat Clans. Now," Rosefeather purred, "Imagine a strong, bulky tom cat in your head."

"He has orange fur and a white underbelly," Treeleaf followed.

"His paws are big enough to hold the both of you together, and powerful enough to take down the biggest deer ever seen in this forest."

Moonkit sighed as he concentrated, bored with the "secret" already. After all, he and Sunkit would do things like this all the time. What was so special about it, anyways?

The next moment, his blue eyes shot open, only he was no longer in the elder's den. All around him swirled a misty, dark forest, and beside him he could sense Sunkit.

_Brother, can you see that?_ Sunkit's voice rang through his head.

Moonkit smiled and stared ahead of him. Right in his range of view, he could see the striped pelt of an orange tiger, as it sharpened its claws on a huge tree. _Yes, Sister. It must be the tiger! I wonder if Rosefeather and Treeleaf see it, too!_

As the tiger finished sharpening his claws, another creature focused into the kit's view. This time, it was another tiger, except now, it was a tigress, with a pelt as white as the snow in leaf-bare. She valiantly strutted up to the orange tiger and gave his ear a quick, affectionate lick. He returned it with a nuzzle to her cheek.

_Tigers can be white?_

As he spoke, the white tigress slowly turned her head towards Moonkit, her eyes casting a menacing glare in his direction. But Moonkit didn't even get to shiver, because a voice interrupted his concentration.

"…Sunkit! Moonkit! Are you listening?"

Both kits snapped their eyes open at the same time, the vision of the murky forest fading away into nothing but memories. They glanced at each other before hopping up on their feet in glee.

"We saw it!" Sunkit shouted, her black-tipped tail twitching excitedly. "It was HUGE!"

The elders turned to each other and chuckled, and afterwards Treeleaf commented, "Such imagination. I'm happy to see such creative kits in ThunderClan. An animated kit can grow up to become a very intelligent leader."

"But… We really did see the tiger! And a white tiger, at that! She had dark blue eyes and she was mates with the golden tiger!" Moonkit hollered.

Rosefeather perked her ears. "A white tiger, you say?"

"Yeah. A white tiger! She was awfully pretty," Sunkit said, curling her tail.

"Why, I hadn't gotten to that part of the story yet," the grandmother said, cocking her head in a confused manner. "The white tigress was actually…"

Suddenly, much ruckus could be heard outside of the den, and from the entrance, all four cats could see the shapes of the clan mates hurrying inside of random dens, leaving only Melodylight out in the open.

"My kits! Where are my kits!?" she howled loudly. Her eyes darted around the camp frantically and her fur started to puff out.

Moonkit and Sunkit each stood up in fright and ran in a hurry out of the Elder's den, towards their mother.

"Momma?" Moonkit mewed quietly, as he and his sister rushed towards their mother.

But before they could make it to her, a horrible screech from the sky sounded, as a black swirl of mass darted towards its prey…


	6. Chapter Five

The night lay thick upon the sky in an eternal dance of the stars. A ruffling breeze tickled a soothing, quiet river. The surroundings were hushed in feat of wisdom; evil and sickness was walking among them, and they kept their distance.

A black tom raced across the flat, chilly ground in haste, his lips seething in a wide grin as he took in his surroundings. There were no scents to sample, as he predicted, but the place was more attractive then he would have contemplated. He stopped in his tracks next to the river and retreated to his bony haunches, staring into the undergrowth across the waters on the other side.

The soft breeze soon became a cascading whirlwind that rustled all the trees, bushes, and even a few scattered rocks. The powerful wind rushed towards the black cat in a straight path, blowing his dead fur from his face and chest. Demon narrowed his eyes and did not flinch a muscle.

"As expected, you extravagated beyond stipulation. How like you, to put on a show," he growled, in a low voice, after the winds died down. His yellow eyes spotted her the split second before she appeared in front of him.

Just across the river stood a stunning sight – a beautiful she-cat unlike any other. Her pelt was a pure white, whiter than clouds or fine sand. On her forehead were three small, black stripes, and the rest of her pelt had longer stripes that spread across her body. Her eyes were like the clear night sky, full of stars and glory. Where she stood, it was as if she was walking across the night skies. Wherever she stepped, she was always walking on stars, like the ones in her round, black eyes. No other cat in the world was as beautiful as she, nor will there ever be again.

Her voice was like a soothing melody and sounded as if trillions of voices were speaking at once. She carried the stars in her and it showed in every aspect.

"_Demon, do not trust that you are in StarClan's territory. I shall never let your filthy paws defile my holy grounds,"_ the she-cat sang in an even level. Her star-filled eyes flashed for a brief moment, reflecting her loathing towards the cat across the river.

Demon licked his lips and smirked, afterwards meowing, "And do not trust that I am a forlorn kitty-pet, Star. The facts that you let me enter into your Twilight Paradise is proof enough that you feel threatened by me."

The mangy tom watched in delight as he could see the hairs along the StarClan cat's spine stand on end. To Demon's surprise, though, the femme suddenly closed her eyes.

"_Do not forget," _her voice was now threatening, like a supernova in the process of imploding, _"that if it was not for my morals and mercy, I would have stripped your soul away from both StarClan and the Forest of Darkness. I would have left your fate in the destiny of the power in which is higher than even mine. Because an animal like you does not even deserve a desolate afterlife."_

"Soon, Star, I will become rich in glory, when _your_ fate is sealed. You may have cursed me to my very face, but you could not take away the blessings in which the higher power bestowed upon me in my turn. See, two of your children I have claimed as my own, and I have given them a portion of my own consent. They shall fulfill for me what I cannot, and you will see the wrongs you have committed against me!"

The striped she-cat slowly smiled and began to laugh, if just for a moment. _"I am aware of what you have done to my children. The kits you have chosen, I have been watching closely." _Star lowered her head and bared her teeth threateningly. _"Do not continue your treachery, or I will be forced to take action once again."_

Demon returned the menacing stance and lifted his tail, giving Star a show of his own yellow teeth. "It's been lifetimes since we last fought, Star. Do you really believe you're up to my challenges I will bring?" His eyes turned from pale yellow to a dark purple, illuminating the area around him.

Star did not reply, but a few seconds later, the underbrush around her began to rustle, and the bodies of cats soon emerged to join ranks with Star. Each feline was individual; obviously they were mere warriors of StarClan, and nothing more.

Still, now Demon was hopelessly outnumbered, and he wasn't about to risk everything in one battle. There was no telling what kinds of powers Star or the higher power bestowed upon the dead warriors. Demon lifted his head and pinned his ears to his skull. "Now I can confirm you feel threatened towards me." He closed his eyes and lowered his chin for a moment, smiling in pleasure. "I shall see you later, Star. Happy paths."

He lifted his tail and turned around to race away from the river, back towards his own territory. It was possible that Star wouldn't allow him back into the Twilight Paradise, but Demon wasn't concerned.

_She will want me back there again, _he thought to himself. _After all, she knows now what I am planning._

**Author's Note: I now have illustrations of my **_**Warriors: Twins of StarClan**_** characters on my profile page. Take a look if you want to see what they look like.**


	7. Chapter Six

The talons came so quickly and silently that poor Sunkit didn't have time to react. Sharp pains inflicted her shoulder and belly, and she was suddenly lifted into the air effortlessly by a humongous creature.

Melodylight gasped in horror as the dark orange kit was carried higher into the air every second. Out of instinct she pushed on her back legs and pounced upwards, hoping to catch hold of the bird of prey that had taken her baby. Her claws just barely missed its tail feathers and she fell back to the ground in a heap.

"No! Sunkit! Sunkit, my baby!" the queen yowled in sorrow as she watched both animals fly off into the distance. Cats of the Clan, realizing what happened, began to scramble out of the dens and gather around the mother and son, some trying to comfort the golden she-cat, others watching the direction of the bird's flight.

Tigerstar pushed his way through the crowd, ready to consult to Melodylight on what had happened, when he stopped short.

Moonkit was standing tall, his white-tipped ears perked forward and his claws digging into the dirt. There was something about the way his blue eyes flashed for a moment that left Tigerstar with a chilling feeling, and for seconds he completely forgot about what had just happened to Sunkit. Moonkit stared at the black dot in the sky that was flying farther and higher away from camp. As Melodylight lay hopelessly on the ground, mourning her daughter's supposed death, her remaining kit stepped forward, seemingly unaware of the crowd around him.

Flowerpelt was one of the ones standing in his path, and she narrowed her eyes slightly as she and the other cats stepped out of the kit's way curiously. She glanced over as one of the warriors stepped towards Moonkit and tried to talk with him. It was Tigerfang.

"Moonkit… Everything is going to be alright," the striped warrior softly comforted. But Moonkit didn't spare a passing glance, which Flowerpelt knew was odd. Tigerfang was one of Moonkit's favorite warriors and closest companions.

Then, without warning, the young tom took off.

It startled everyone, especially Melodylight and Flowerpelt, and everyone stopped his or her mourning and watched in horror as Moonkit sprinted straight towards the thorny wall that surrounded the ThunderClan camp. He did not waver in his speed or ferocity, and instead his small body ripped straight through the clumped wall of thorns and brambles, spraying a few droplets of blood in all directions.

Moonkit shook off the debris from his head and began to run even faster, his paws a blur as he dodged undergrowth and trees in his path. His teeth were bared in the sunlight and he held his tail straight behind him for speed. It was all so unnatural, and somewhere deep down Moonkit was frightened and did not know what was happening. The uncontrollable fury took over his mind and he became a rushing cloud of emotions on a rampage.

The camp was far behind now, and he could see the shape of the hawk a short distance away, headed towards ShadowClan territory. The rage inside of him only worsened when he saw Sunkit's limp body hanging from its sharp claws.

As he stared up at the creature he was chasing, the irises in his eyeballs began to change color. The pigment began to fade from sapphire blue to a dark shade of purple, and the white speck on his left cheek glowed with the purple essence that he was given moons ago.

He closed his now-purple eyes, focusing entirely on his sister, Sunkit. His legs seemed to have a mind of their own and dodged every obstacle in their path, never wavering in their aberrant momentum, despite his closed eyes. With all of his attention on the she-kit above him, his mind was swept upwards towards his sister, and he could feel her every emotion and pain, as if he had taken over her body. It was a horrible experience, and his own heart shattered to pieces when he realized that his sister's heartbeat was slow and abnormal…the heartbeat of someone dying.

Moonkit acted quickly, knowing he had no time to lose, and shifted his "mind" from Sunkit, to the hawk.

He had never attempted feeling another creature's emotions before. It was a new skill for Moonkit, but he didn't think about his new knowledge and instead focused on getting the hawk to release its grip on his sister. He didn't know if he could control a creature's actions; he had never tried doing so before. His limits had always been on sharing emotions with other cats, personally feeling what they were feeling at that exact moment, focusing on everything mental and physical. It was like seeing through another's eyes.

Moonkit kept trying to find a way to stop the hawk, to save his sister, but he didn't know how to do anything. He was so confused as it already was and he had lost control of himself and his sensations. Pretty soon all three animals crossed over the Thunderpath and into ShadowClan territory, and luckily for Moonkit there were no approaching monsters at that time. Before he could keep trying to control the hawk, he watched with his purple eyes as the orange cat dangling from the hawk's talons suddenly twitched and twisted her body around to sink her teeth into the hawk's upper leg. Moonkit watched the blood fall from the sky in spurts, though he wasn't sure whose blood it was.

The hawk screeched and was momentarily caught off guard, causing its flight to become irregular…and causing it to drop its prey.

Sunkit went limp again as she started to tumble through the air towards the ground. Moonkit watched in horror as she fell closer and closer towards her death.

The worried sibling's anger turned into fear, and he quickened his pace so drastically his eyes began to water. Sunkit was nearing the treetops now, and thinking of a plan, he swiftly climbed the tree nearest to the she-kit, and stretched his neck outwards just in time to grab Sunkit by the base of her tail. The pain of her forceful weight almost cracked his neck, and if it weren't for the powers Demon had granted them, both kits would be dead. Keeping a tight grip on her orange tail, Moonkit lifted her and placed her on the tree branch, which was pitifully leaning with their weight. Next, he gently grabbed her bloody scruff, and began to half tumble, half climb down the trunk of the tree.

He reached solid ground in one piece. But Sunkit was a different story. Though literally she was in one piece, she bleeding terribly, and she did not stir as Moonkit called her name and licked furiously at her wound marks.

"Sunkit! I don't know how but I saved you… Sunkit…" The black tom perked his ears towards the she-cat's chest, listening for a heartbeat.

_Ba-thump, ba-thump…Ba-thump…………_

Her heartbeats ceased altogether, and Moonkit stared at her face in shock. Sunkit was dead! His sister, who he did everything with, was gone! This could not be happening…

"No…" he breathed raspily, shutting his eyes so tight he could see spots. "Sunkit is not going to die. She's not going to die!"

His eyes flickered for a moment and he suddenly slumped to the ground next to the orange she-cat, as if he had passed out.

Moonkit opened his eyes to see he was no longer in ShadowClan's forest. In fact, he wasn't sure where he was at all. Everything was dark and murky, and there were mists all around him. Moonkit had entered the other world.

He glanced calmly around, having done this before. Often times it was in his dreams, but he and Sunkit would sometimes enter this world while they were still awake, such as the incident in the elder's den.

Then his heart started to race when he saw two pale yellow eyes staring at him. Moonkit could tell that they belonged to someone who, to put it nicely, was not very friendly.

He stepped forward through the mists until he could see shadows of the cat in front of him. He stopped a couple of feet away and the mists started to blow away in different directions. The cat in front of him was fully visible now…and so was his sister, Sunkit.

She was lying flat on her side, sprawled out in front of the black tom that was sitting on his haunches, staring at Moonkit with a smirk on his face.

Moonkit's eyes widened in alarm when he recognized Sunkit, and he started to run towards her, when the black tom hissed, "Stop!"

Moonkit stopped running and the fur along his spine raised in anger. "Give me my sister back," he hissed, arching his back ferociously.

The black tom was silent for a moment, and then he opened his mouth and began to laugh.

"Well done, Moonkit. I am proud of you and Sunkit. I chose the right ones."

The kit stared ahead at the stranger, and blinked his eyes, confused. But before he could ask anything more of the black cat, their surroundings suddenly collapsed around them, and Moonkit felt his spirit getting sucked from that world into his own. As he felt himself disappearing, he looked over to see Sunkit disappearing too, and the black cat was watching Moonkit intently, still smiling.

Everything disappeared a moment later, and he woke up in his own world. He opened his eyes, which had turned back to blue by now, and looked at his sister next to him. She was still lying on her side, not stirring. But this time, she was taking deep, normal breaths, like she was asleep, and her heartbeat was normal; the heartbeat of someone with moons of life ahead of them.

Sunkit was saved. For now.

* * *

**Author's Note: Interesting development, eh? Sorry for the crappiness of this chapter… I didn't realize it would be so hard to put their powers into words… Hopefully it was good enough for your standards, and you understood it well enough! Please give me your opinions on how understandable it was if you plan on sending me a review.**


End file.
